


After A Catnap

by LuminaryGold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy George, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I apologize for spelling mistakes, M/M, crackfic, dogboy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaryGold/pseuds/LuminaryGold
Summary: Catboy George wakes up after a day-long nap, and dogboy Dream is excited to finally see his boyfriend awake.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 67





	After A Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote (and posted) this while drunk, and just scrawled out some words because it seemed like a good idea at the time. The final product was kidna funny, so I chose to share it. Spell check saved some words, and made some others even worse. If the CCs involved ever want this type of content taken down, I will delete this work.
> 
> Edit 10 hours later: I've decided to take this off anon because it's funny and it's really not that bad, and it's getting more attention than I expected xD

Sunlight shnes through the gap between the window’s curtains,dimly illuminating the oorm in the intpre-envinging light. At the desk at the wall sits Dream, absently clickling away a this video game at his coo=uter, more interested in paying attention to his boyfriend lying on te bed across the room than anything . Dream’s boyfriend, George, lays spawrlwed acrosst he bed, cat tail uncscioustly twtichign in his sleep and ears laying limply across the sides of his head. One of Dream’’s dogs ears is lighted slightly upwards, listneidng for sounds of his boyfrines’ movements, the other pinned to ths side of his head.Hi s tail lays lim at his side as he clicks absentlmindedly at his game.

As dream continues to play his game, George dstrarheds on the bed, extending his arms in fornt if him nad arching heib abcks as he stretcheds. Drema’ss ears perk up at htie side o hishead as Geroge let’s outs a soft purr has he stethces, bell on his collar rinnign out as he does os.

Turning away fro his desk quicly;y, Dream spingns ot face his boyfriend on the bd. “He,y your’e finally awayske!!” He explaims, his tails uncousnoyly waggins as gazes hapily at his boyrined. He feels awa warm winge of arousal forming in he grounf as he wathces Goege sparlw languidly across their bed, figure outlinged perfelcted in his pyjamas.

“O fcour I am, I walwyas neap in the afternoon.” George says, tstarhcing out again before sitting uright in the be,d.

Abaonding is biode game, DRema quickly bounds over from his desktop be meet George on the masters, warpign him up in a ight hug.” I was just getting lonely iwhtou t otu.” He whispers has oe pstaorjnfs planting softe kisses it his boyfrien’s neck.

Leaning his head too give dram more acces ot his neck, he cats sa chance tfwon towards his shotss ntining the ashaoe n them. “Oh, I bet youe were, worn’y you/” He ask with a smrtk, running a hand along rna’s thigh up towards his awist. 

Presinsg hins kesses even harder against the skin ofh is heck, Dream murmurs, “Of course I a,you were alsepe all day.” Georg can efeel Dream’s couthceds getting desperate acrsso hsi skin.

Grining, George says, “If ou really want something form me, all ou have to do is ask.” His tone ns sultry and eep, practically invitnt Dream to askwahtveer he wanted from him.

Dream gapss in his kisses at George’s tone, and akshs, pausing hin his issues against Geog’es neck, “Woufl you,... would yl be okat if I wanted to fucek you?” he asks, hpeoufl.

Tuign his attentoin stouang to dream ,George whistpsres, “whatever you want , ove.” George runa ahand down drna’s chest before reanihng the hem of hte cist, and hte gently tugging nf off f him. 

Fema quickly depends his kisses to gersls, adn starts straddlign his hest o the bed. Pressure forgn ihn his groin, rmea means nto Goege’s mouth as he presses a firm hiss to his lips hiwle hooking thumbsup underh is waistband os hit swaratpnts. Quckly the pants ocme off and ar discarded across the room into small pile.

“Is this okay?” Dema mudermes into oerg’es mouth as thie kissin, gently pressing engineer to his entrance, as he lies uneerleath him. George smily nocs withs a msile beorfe Dream gently slylys his first finger into Goer’ges gole. With a mns, George arches his back as Dream’s finger pumps in and out ofh im. Quckly, Drema asds a second ginger, and goerg’es yes lsips closed in pleausre ast already feelign so full form rea insead of him. Swiftly hinf finger is aggded, and geiger’s eyes lsip closed in cleanser tat he feeling.

Withing moments, Drema’s pressing te tip of his cokc ot Georg’es stretched entracene, asing, “REady?”

George nods with sile, “Fick me, Drema, _please_.”

Without another word, Dream psuhies into George, setinging a quick pace, truting in and out of his boyfriend underneath him. Both moa in pleasure at he feelings, gepr’s back arched upland off nf the mattes, Drema leaning v=er Goerg n such a way that he’s bozed onto hte bed, totlaty surrounded by his byforund. Geor’ e wraps hs legs around Dream, presigihn him eve vcoser into him, drinking him deper and andeerping into himsedl.

After several minions of ietnse fucing, with a long, low mnas, Drema cums inseadi of Goerg’e, the aded perssuer form his warmload seing Geoge over the edge, his own release platting against his nad Demas’ chests.

Berhaltess, Dream lays next to George on their bed, wrapping his arms aorund him.”you fel so good goergie, ‘espiceially whn you’ve just oken up.” George hums at he praises, nuzzlng his cheafd into remas’ chest, purring at the ffleing of his boyfine’ds heartbeat udnerh is ear.

“Love out dream.” George murmur, muscles relazsing as he drisgdts off to sleep.

Dream folwos lose behind him, falings asleep hugging his boyfriend as his whispers, “love you dtoto.”


End file.
